A New Dawn
by SirJoshu
Summary: A young boy from the Hoenn region sets out into the new world of Sinnoh.


Hi everyone, this is the first story I have actually published, kinda cause. I'm pretty self-conscious of my own work…Anyway I gotta do this boring crap like in every story. I do not own pokemon, they are owned by Nintendo. The character of Landon Fale is mine though, and if you want to read a good story by a friend of mine with him in it, (assuming you actually liked this one) the read Twilight Heart by my friend Waterwind222 ( .net/s/5409430/1/The_Twilight_Heart ) Aaaanyway, just sit back and enjoy my first published story. (By the way, I'm sure my grammar is pretty horrendous, so if you see mistakes don't be afraid to call 'em out.)

* * *

The night was cool; a boy stares up at the stars enjoying them, in all their glory. He had always admired them, even though he could not touch them, they felt so close. The brightness was like a guide, a candle in the dark abyss of life. The boy stood up and stretched, he felt like the stars. He was a long way from the Hoenn region, his home, just like the stars that were so far from him. He was so far away, yet he felt so close. At this moment, Landon Fale felt much better about being in the Sinnoh region. He had come to the Sinnoh region because Professor Birch had asked him to search around and bring him data on pokemon on a far off land. Landon started off in the port city of Canalave; it helped remind him of home. Looking out as the waved lapped against the shore, it reminded him of home…It reminded him of Dewford.

He started walking outside the city limits, his attention on the ocean. Landon never liked being where the people were. He wasn't anti-social or anything; he just didn't like the hustle and bustle of the city. Dewford Island was always very quite at night. There he could quietly think on the beach, without anyone there to bother him. As he walked Landon thought about home, how was his family doing? He came from a long line of contest winners and a couple people that made it pretty far in the Hoenn league; of course he wasn't into any of that. He was quite thankful that his parents had chosen a different route to explore: His parents were pokemon breeders and pokemon doctors. His whole life he had been around them, watching them and taking care of them. When his friends started to grow up, they went off to Petalburg, then to Rustboro, to the trainer school. There they could learn under the supervision of a real life gym leader. One by one the newer generation of kids left Dewford, only coming back to see their relatives. This was probably why Landon never liked being around people, the only people he knew were his family and the pokemon.

It was late that evening, maybe eight, nine O'clock at night. The wind gently blew through the trees. Landon decided to sit and set up camp for the night, he couldn't go much further while it was dark, and by the time it took him to go all the way back to Canalave, it would be even later. He put down the supplies he had: One foldable bike, from Mauville city, one hammock for sleeping in a tree, one sleeping bag for sleeping anywhere else, his pokedex, one backpack for berries, food and other items, and of course, his friends. He lay his pokeballs down and started to clean them. He had raised and rescued them all, they were the closest thing to home he had with him. Once they sparkled, he put them back on his belt, this way they'd always be close to him. As another soft breeze blew by, he heard the sweet lullaby of the Kricketune, the soft humming of Starly and Staravia, settling down to sleep, and the rustling of Glameow prowling through the tall grass. Slowly he started to drift off, the sounds of nature guiding him to the land of dreams…

He opened his eyes; everything was hazy, like a thick fog had settled. In the distance a shadow, a dark presence could felt, it made Landon's blood run cold. He walked after the figure, and then he started to run. He stopped after his legs grew tired of running, and his body began to ache. He looked around, and there he was back on Dewford. He could see his family smiling and waving, but they seemed to move away. A cold chill started to penetrate his body; something was definitely here with him.

Before people started to move, a neighbor came by to see him. The boys name was Kaine, a rather good kid, who was kinda cocky. They had battled once or twice and Kaine had always won. Kaine said: "Why don't you come with us Landon? You're a pretty decent battler, come with us to Rustboro." Landon had declined, he had to help his parents, and besides, he wasn't one for the city.

"Come on man, look around you, what the hell are you gonna accomplish if you stay on this crumby island? Nuthin' that's what. Don't waste life on some little island out in the boonies. Come on man do something with your life!" Kaine said.

Sometimes he had wished he had listened. His family got further and further away, and in their place were people, the children who had played with as a kid. They stood there, they had no faces and they were mocking him.

"What's the matter Landon? Don't you have anyone?" A girl said with a laugh.

"Your all alone aren't you Landon? Hah that's what you get for staying out in the middle of nowhere!" Another boy said sneering.

"You should have listened to me kiddo, now your all alone with no one and nothing." Kaine said sighing and turning away.

He looked down, trying to block the cruel words out of his mind. Then he heard a voice, a male voice. It sounded like someone he knew. A figure appeared, but he couldn't see who it was, but it reminded him of someone. There was a bright light, which blocked out his identity.

"Don't listen to them" The figures said. "Just remember who you are and what you've accomplished. You are a great breeder and you're the best person I know at helping pokemon." The figure smiled and disappeared into the light. Then he heard the voice say something once more: "Don't worry, you'll be ok. It's time to wake up."

At this he awoke, the sun was just starting to break through the darkness. He turns around to see the dark figure again. It doesn't look human, so he fumbles for his pokedex and aims it. It sputters and fizzes, then spouted that no data could be found. When he looked up again it was gone.

On the boat to Canalave he remembered, hearing a woman saying something about a mysterious pokemon.

"I heard there is this mysterious shadow pokemon, it can go into your dreams and play around with them, causing nightmares!"

At the time he payed little attention to these rumors, but now it didn't see so ridiculous. He packed up him stuff and started off again. Landon tried to recall who the person was, but he couldn't. Then a name formed in his mind, he started to mouth the name silently, then stops and smiles. The dew had just started to form on the leaves, and the air was so fresh and clean. He stared back at Canalave, then to the ocean, and finally to the path before him. Landon smiled and started off again, full of cheer and energy. Maybe this shadow pokemon wasn't so bad, he had learned something important, that there was someone he did care about, and he wasn't alone.


End file.
